Darth Vader (Injustice: Evil Among Us)
|} "Those who underestimate the power of the Dark Side will pay the price." Biography ''Injustice: Evil Among Us Conceived by the Force and born from the womb of Shmi Skywalker, '''Anakin Skywalker' was just a slave alongside his mother in Tatooine, until the arrival of two Jedi, Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi. They discovered the boy's surprising number of midi-chlorians, and brought him to the Jedi Order. Trained under the tutelage of Kenobi in the years leading to and during the Clone Wars, Anakin embarked in many adventures until the enigmatic Chancellor Palpatine, secretly Darth Sidious, seduced him to the Dark Side and turned him into his apprentice. In the aftermath of the dreadful Order 66 and the rise of the Galactic Empire, Anakin becomes the terrifying Darth Vader and enforces the Empire's will while fighting the Rebel Alliance. But deep down his heart, the Light Side of the Force is still calling him, as he is the Chosen One who will defeat the Sith and bring back balance to the Force. But with the Dark Side still within his soul, Vader is still in the side of evil. And as such, a viable candidate for Chaos to bring to his universe. Vader does not want to be used as a pawn of sorts by this Chaos entity and wants to escape from the universe. However, there are also other evil beings in this dimension from other universes, abducted, just like him. To his surprise however, some of them recognized him even if he has no knowledge of what they are... Events of Injustice: Evil Among Us TBA ''Injustice: Evil Among Us'' Darth Vader is one of the first villains that can be played by the player at the start of the game. Vader makes his first debut in the game's announce trailer, being the first villain to be shown. In the trailer, Vader faces off against his Lord of the Rings counterpart, Sauron. In the game, Vader is categorized as a Power User. In the demo and the alpha version of the game, Vader is one of the playable villains alongside the other villains that are in the trailer. Acting as a high pressure, high damage fighter, Darth Vader is capable of surprising his enemy with great speed and strength even if his walk speed is on the slower side. He has several medium-long range options to attack, but he truly shines in close range where he has some notable combo openers and combo enders, as well as the option to charge forward while deflecting enemy projectiles. Vader's high damage nature is also enhanced with his trait, the only handicap being the after effects. Character Trait *'The Power of the Dark Side': Highly attuned in the Dark Side, Darth Vader is capable of calling upon the dark power of the Force itself in order to punish his opponents with a burst of power and speed. When activated, Vader briefly gains a boost to his power gain, attack and movement speed, as well as the ability to shrug off any knockback or knockdown effects, turning him into an overwhelming juggernaut that keeps the pressure on the enemy. However, due to the exertion done to his frail body inside the clunky armor, even if the Force sustains him, Vader will be left briefly weakened for six seconds with reduced combat speed. Special Moves *'Culling Strike': Vader slowly delivers two devastating swings consisting of a rising strike and a downwards maul with his lightsaber to his enemy, knocking them back a great distance away. Meter burn costs one bar and slightly changes the move. Instead of outright ending the attack with the maul, Vader adds a side slash with the saber after the rising strike, before the maul, adding more damage. *'Lightsaber Throw': Vader throws his lightsaber to the opponent, doing moderate damage to them. Although so, the range of the throw isn't too great itself. However, it compensates for being able to hit twice when the lightsaber returns to Vader. Meter burn costs two bars and increases the potency of the attack even more. Before throwing it, Vader spins around to increase the throw's momentum, resulting in the lightsaber throw's greater range and damage. It only hits once, but it knocks down the enemy. *'Force Crush': From a long range, Vader telekinetically holds his opponent in place and crushes their bones, bringing them to the knees and right after that, the ground. Useful to punish rushing enemies that are combo happy in close range with their inability to block while rushing. It still can be blocked, however. Meter burn costs one bar and adds a temporal slowing effect to the enemy's movement speed after the execution of the move. *'Force Block': A defensive ability that can be used to close in a zoning enemy, Vader takes his hand and aims it at the enemy. Every kind of projectile that hits Vader in this state will only harm him for 1% of his health bar, except beam attacks. Beam attacks however, will still deal 25% reduced damage. In this state, Vader can walk towards his enemy to attack them, but cannot dash. Lasts for 5 seconds. Meter burn costs two bars and extends the duration to 7 seconds, as well as the ability to immediately cancel it when the remaining time is 3 seconds. *'Force Blast': Best used in close proximity. Vader temporarily charges the Force in his hand and unleashes a telekinetic wave that knocks down the enemy. The wave is indicated by a red-greenish energy unleashed via Vader's hand, and cannot knock down the enemy at long range (which is why it's best used in close range). It also deals less damage at long range. This move is best used to swat away enemies that are too close to Vader, or to end a combo. Cannot be meter burned. Consider this an "extra" combo breaker. It cannot be literally used 100% like a normal combo breaker though. *'Imperial March': Darth Vader furiously unleashes a continuous barrage of lightsaber slashes while walking forward, intimidating the enemy into closing on him. Similar to the Force Block, but this move reflects the enemy's projectile back to him/her. Can also be used to start a combo, as the end of the lightsaber slash immediately gets Vader in his normal stance in one second while the enemy stumbles. Meter burn costs two bars and changes the move into a lunging move. Vader lunges first at the enemy and stabs the enemy in the gut before doing the barrage. The last lightsaber slash knocks the enemy back in this meter burn version. *'Rending Saber': Vader winds up and delivers a lightsaber slash aimed at the stomach, dropping the enemy down. Can be used to end a combo or start one by meter burning it for one bar. Meter burn version still does the same thing, but Vader performs it faster and adds another action of slashing the saber at the enemy's neck, slightly knocking them back. *'Authoritative Blow': Vader delivers a spinning slash that hits the enemy twice, followed by a kick to the chest that opens up the enemy for more attacks. Meter burn costs one bar and removes the combo startup nature of this attack. Instead, meter burn turns this attack into a powerful attack by having Vader using his cybernetic strength itself to punch the enemy to the ground. *'Dark Smite': Leaping to his enemy, Vader performs a downwards slash that knocks the enemy back slightly. Can be immediately continued with another attack. Meter burn costs one bar and adds a chest-aimed lightsaber slash, as well as a faster initiation time. Throw *Vader uses his iconic Force choke technic on his enemy. After choking his enemy for three seconds, he pulls the enemy towards his lightsaber, stabbing him/her in the gut. After doing so, Vader lifts up his opponent telekinetically from the saber and throws them away. Character Select Screen *After the fighters are ready, Vader slashes his enemy with his lightsaber. Combo Breaker *In the midst of the enemy's assault, Vader breaks away the combo by swinging his lightsaber away, knocking the enemy back. Clash *Darth Vader uses his bare cybernetic hand, enhanced with the Force (indicated by a red aura) to hold the enemy back, with the lightsaber on his other hand. If Vader succeeds in the clash, he uses the hand to punch the enemy in the face and delivers a hard low blow that sends them back. Critical Strike *'Imperial Might': Vader grabs the enemy by the neck and slams them over his head. After that, Vader stabs the enemy's back with his saber, following it with a stomp to his/her head. Picking his saber back up, Vader then kicks the enemy up and chokes them using telekinesis. Vader slams the enemy down three times, finishing the move by throwing him/her a great distance away. Meter burn reduces the distance the enemy gets knocked back, but hastens Vader's recovery after the attack. Super Move *'The Dark Side': Initiating the move by telekinetically holding the enemy, Vader throws his saber at the immobilized enemy, piercing his/her chest. Vader then pulls both the enemy and the saber back, with him immediately taking the saber back and kicking the enemy slightly back. Vader then unleashes a consecutive barrage of saber attacks consisting of an X-shaped slash, a side slash, and finally three quick slashes to the enemy's neck, gut, and leg. The last one being a sweep, Vader then walks away from the enemy without noticing him/her. The enemy struggles to get up and attack Vader, but a TIE fighter approaches the stage under Vader's command and delivers a hail of blaster bolts and two rocket blasts, harming the enemy with blaster bolts and engulfing him/her in a huge explosion. Introduction *When the enemy speaks first, Vader is seen walking slowly towards the stage with a close-up on his upper body while doing his iconic heavy breathing. After the enemy delivers the first line, Vader responds while letting out his hands from the covering cape and ignites his lightsaber, before the enemy finishes the dialogue. *When Vader speaks first, Vader enters the battlefield while choking a Rebel trooper, letting the trooper go shortly after he dies. After the enemy reponds, Vader then ignites his lightsaber while doing his Force choke gesture to his enemy. Outro *Vader menacingly looks at his defeated enemy while breathing heavily, then turns back to see a squad of stormtroopers waiting for him. One of the stormtroopers try to tell him that the Board is waiting for him, but Vader cuts off his head immediately, backing off the other stormtroopers. Vader then proceeds to walk away from the battlefield. Unlike other characters in this game, Vader is one of the few characters to not have a dynamic exit. Vader's outro essentially tries to bring up his intimidating nature. Ending Darth Vader "The Dark Side of the Force is nothing to be underestimated, even to beings of great power. And with such underestimation, comes the death of the being that is responsible for my transportation here. He claimed to be able to destroy realities with a thought. But the power to destroy realities is still insignificant next to the power of the Force. With his death, his power is bestowed upon me. Using Chaos' power, I can alter reality myself. But even I know that while the Light Side is weak, my duty as the Chosen One cannot be avoided. I chose not to use the power in any way I can imagine... but in the coming time, I have no qualms killing my children and all of those who they care about. I soon feel that the Light has completely faded within me, and I realize that it's time that I overthrow the Emperor with this newfound power. Begging for mercy, that frail old man's head soon decorated my throne room in the Death Star, reminding me during my conquest to dominate the universe of my greatest success... or mistake. I may feel no regrets or know what mercy is, but with Chaos' power, I know that I'm no longer the Chosen One, and the alteration of the scale of balance in the galaxy has destroyed the Force. There will be no hope for the inhabitants of this universe, as the Jedi will never return. In the end... there will only be the Dark Side, with me being its herald, until the eventual collapse of the universe." Kylo Ren "My grandfather was a great man. He killed many of the Jedi, but there are still many of them out there. It is my duty to vanquish them all, and finish what he started. But I do not expect the intervention of the Resistance, a betraying stormtrooper, and a Force-sensitive. I was humiliated by them. My mission failed. That girl brought back the only symbol of hope the galaxy left. But I will not stop, until I killed Luke Skywalker and her. Luckily, Chaos called to me and allowed me to gain a portion of his power to finish my mission... by force. But no, I am not stupid enough to outright kill him. All I need is a quarter of his power, and I will be able to finish the Jedi. I wasn't so sure, until a chain of events started happening, and the Resistance soon died out. Luke and his new apprentice, the girl, came to me to put an end to my life for the greater good. Then, I have never felt so much joy in my entire life that I fell to my knees and thanked Chaos for this. Luke and Rey have been eliminated. Now, the only thing that remains is FN-2187. It must not be a problem for me to find him, let alone finish him. But something... is different. The stormtrooper has seemingly asked for help. And when we met each other, he has drastically changed. I felt his power... he has sought for Order's help. But nevertheless, I have made my grandfather proud. With the Jedi's absence in the galaxy, even this stormtrooper's attempts will still be in vain even if he defeated me." Alternate Costumes Clone Wars Rarity: Uncommon Before the Galactic Empire, before the faithful battle on Mustafar, before all the pain in the suit, Vader, still in his natural body, carried out Palpatine's missions in the wake of Order 66. In his first taste of the Dark Side, Skywalker slaughtered the leaders of the Separatists and the Jedi younglings to ensure that there will be no next-generation Jedi in the future. The young apprentice would later fully transition into the menacing Vader the galaxy knows in the future when he was grievously injured in his battle against Obi-Wan Kenobi on Mustafar. Effects *Cosmetic changes. **The rebel trooper choked in his intro is replaced by him telekinetically holding up a B1 battle droid, crushing it at the end of his first sentence. **The stormtroopers in his outro are replaced by the clone troopers of the 501st Legion. In his outro, Skywalker also doesn't kill the clone trooper, who tells him that instead of the "Board" that's waiting for him, tells him that the "Chancellor" is waiting for him, in which he nods to as a sign of compliance while walking away. **Due to Anakin not replacing his lightsaber before the Duel of Mustafar, the lightsaber colour is still blue. *New set of dialogues. *Voice change (Matt Mercer). Kylo Ren Rarity: Rare The son of Han Solo and Leia Organa, the nephew of Luke Skywalker, and the grandson of Anakin Skywalker, Ben Solo is a Force-sensitive human born in Chandrila. Abandoned by both his parents due to their busy lives, Ben was seduced by a being known as Snoke to the Dark Side, and was revealed of his true heritage. With this, he sought to finish what his grandfather started: the Jedi's extinction. He became a member of the Empire's successor, the First Order, and the mysterious Knights of Ren by the name of Kylo Ren. While he was defeated by the Force-sensitive, Rey in the Starkiller Base, Solo does not want to stop in his mission. Effects *Cosmetic changes. **In his outro, the Imperial stormtroopers are changed into First Order stormtroopers. But nevertheless, the outro stays the same. **Lightsaber change from a normal one to a crossguard lightsaber. **His intros stay the same, but without the heavy breathing. ***The rebel trooper choked by Vader in one of his intros is changed into a resistance trooper with this skin. *New set of dialogues. *Voice change (Adam Driver). *New ending. *Gameplay modification. **The unique design of Ren's lightsaber allows him to dish out even more damage with all of his lightsaber attacks. However, the young and inexperienced nature of Ben Solo limits his damage potential in his Force powers and defensive ability. A smaller man than his grandfather, Kylo takes 5% more damage than Vader against all attacks, and the damage percentage deflected by the Force Block inflicted to Ren deals 3% of the health bar instead of 1%. Beam attacks inflicted upon him while doing the Force Block deals 15% reduced damage instead of 25%. The damage he inflicts in his successful Clash while attacking, throwing, and Critical Strike is significantly weaker. Still, Ben's smaller stature allows him to be 25% faster than Darth Vader in both movement and attack speed, allowing him to still keep the pressure on the enemy. Achievements *'The Imperial Hand': Win 100 Multiplayer matches with Darth Vader. *'Might of the First Order': Win 100 Multiplayer matches with Kylo Ren. *'Show Me, Grandfather': Score five ties in a Multiplayer match with either Kylo Ren or Darth Vader against both of themselves. *'Finished What He Started': Defeat all lightsaber wielding villains in the game using Kylo Ren. *'The True Master of the Dark Side': Defeat Darth Sidious with Darth Vader six times. *'A Disgruntled Apprentice, Nothing More': Defeat Darth Maul with Darth Vader three times in Survival mode. *'Be Careful Not to Choke on Your Aspirations, Director': Defeat Orson Krennic twice in Multiplayer mode. *'Leaving It in the Darkness': In the Clone Wars costume, perform an Execution win against Darth Vader in Multiplayer mode. *'Fallen Legacy': Defeat Kylo Ren with Darth Vader in his Clone Wars costume. Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Jacky 50A Category:Power Users